The Spirit
by Kinshou Tenshi
Summary: Leglan gets taken over by an evil spirit and attacks everyone in sight. She seems to especially want Ashley to be harmed. How will she overcome this new obsicle?
1. Evil inside

Hey, it's me, Kinshou Tenshi! Just another reminder to read the first book first! ;) Hope you enjoy it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
(In Book#1 of the Magic set Leglan the rogue elf found some new friends named Ashley, a forest elf, Cole, an ogre, and Taylor, a warrior. Leglan went on a quest to find the set pieces to the magic set and discovered that she possessed the amulet herself. She used it to defeat the evil monsters she was fighting. She soon found out that Ashley obtained the ring. They traveled around searching for the last item while Cole and Taylor searched in the library. Leglan and Ashley came to a large black castle and inside lurked the evil giant king Loferace. They fought him and could not harm him. Cole and Taylor shortly joined the battle. The information that they carried was of great use. They quickly informed Ashley and Leglan that the last item was the most powerful of all the set items, the crimson gem. They soon found that the giant's sword obtained the gem. They all worked together to remove it and they slaughtered the evil giant king. Leglan then had to make a sacrifice. She took all the set items and combined them. Her last quote was, "Now.Evil will never possess.the set items.the world is in peace.")  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Leglan walked in her empty forest. She longed for her companions. She was used to being on a team witch made her social skills and her will stronger. But she now lacked the strength that she once had. Leglan knew that she could not fall behind. She then thought of her amulet. Her friends never figured out why she was always mean, and why she cared for her amulet so much. They never figured it out because.She could never bear to tell the story. Horrid memories flashed in her head. She was remembering the battle in witch her forest home had died.  
  
It was a horrid day for all forest elves. Leglan was about 4 or 5 at the time. The goblins and trolls all charged in and attacked all the villages and set fire to the forest. Logolas ran out of his home grabbing Leglan's small hand. They ran as fast as they could until one giant troll got in their way. He reached down and grabbed Leglan, then started raising her to his mouth. He dropped Leglan in when an arrow struck its head. He spit Leglan out and she fell onto the dirt will a thud. She stud up and was covered in dirt and mud from head to toe. Legolas ran to her trying to grab her hand, but the troll grabbed him before he could reach her. Leglan cried out for help but no one could come. She took out her small wooden bow that she made herself and drew the twig like arrow she made. She shot it at the troll, but right when it hit the troll it snapped. It threw Legolas into the forest, than started to walk away. Then a swarm of goblins came and chased Leglan, she ran as fast as her legs could take her but the goblins where faster. Leglan jumped into a tree praying to be able to jump from tree to tree. The first leap was successful, but the next, she fell to the grass. The goblins all jumped at her, but Leglan jumped away just in time. Leglan then jumped to a nearby tree. She climbed to the top. The goblins where right behind her. She gulped hard, then jumped from the tree, reaching for the next. But the jump was too far, and she started to fall. When she hit the ground every thing went black. When she woke up she was laying right next to her father Legolas. He was nearly dead. Leglan touched her father's hand. It was cold, but not dead cold. Legolas reached for Leglan, but his hand fell. He was dead. His hand unraveled and he held the amulet witch he wore all the time and never let it out of sight. Leglan picked it up and put it on. She felt powerful, strong, and special. But the feeling was too much for the little Leglan to handle, the power was too much for her, she was not used to such energy. She felt the need to rule.  
Leglan looked up at the sky. She reached for her neck, but remembered that her amulet was gone. She let out a sigh. Then sat up against a tree and gazed at the sky. Memories of her giving up the set items played in her head non-stop. "Why.why couldn't there be only one set item?!" Leglan yelled. She felt a strong evil presence within her. "Leglan!" Leglan herd. She turned to where the voice was coming from. Ashley was running up to her. Leglan would be exited, but the evil stopped her. "Leglan! Hi!" Ashley shouted. Ashley stood next to Leglan. "Whoa.Leglan, youre eyes, they're.red." Ashley stepped backwards a little bit. "So." Leglan groaned. Ashley reached for her bow. Ashley drew an arrow. "Leglan, tell me what's wrong.I can help you." Ashley said. "No." Leglan began to get angry, "You CAN'T help me! Unless you can get my amulet back!" Leglan shouted. "I can't, sorry Leglan, but you have to learn to live without it." Ashley tried to calm her down. "If you can't get it, then you have no purpose to live!" Leglan's eyes turned brick red, "DIE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Without even thinking, Ashley pulled back her bowstring and shot the arrow. Leglan caught it right before it hit her face. She threw it on the ground and stomped on it. Leglan's hair turned to fire, then her legs. She sprouted wings and charged at Ashley. Ashley quickly turned and ran away. "No one can escape the wrath of Fatina!" 


	2. First attack

Ashley mumbled some words, ending with "Guide my arrow!" Ashley shot her arrow and it hit Leglan, or Fatina, or who ever it was. She let out a small-annoyed shriek and dove onto Ashley. The fire for Fetina's legs burned Ashley. Fatina started to slash at Ashley. From behind Fatina there where two people shouting, "Let her go!" "NO! Get away!" Ashley shouted. "Who is this?!" Taylor shouted. Ashley recognized his voice. She looked up. "Taylor?" Then to Taylor's side, "Cole?" Ashley then fainted. "Come on! We've got to get this that thing off of her!" Taylor drew his sword and ran for Fatina. He swung at her, but Fatina didn't even look up. "Get off her!!" Taylor shouted. Fatina looked up. She growled then closed her eyes and fainted. Slowly the fire came off her hair and legs. Ashley and Leglan were both unconscious. "Leglan?" Cole and Taylor looked at Leglan. "Whoa.what just happened here?" Cole asked. "I don't know, but we've got to get Ashley to a hospital." Taylor said. Cole picked her up and they left.  
  
In about 13 hours Leglan woke up. "What was I doing? What happened?" Leglan sat up. She didn't remember anything. "I was just walking in the forest, then I sat down, and now I'm all the way over here. How did this happen?" Leglan looked at the ground beside her. Dried blood was at her feet. She stepped away a little, than knelt down. "Whoa.uh.this is weird." Leglan thought. She walked a little and saw that there was a town below her. She ran down the hill, and walked around the town. She saw a hospital, a lot of houses, a bar, and a market. "When did this happen?" Leglan asked herself. "Where did the forest go?" Anger began to build up in her. "They cut down the forest for this?! This is my home!" Leglan's eyes became red. Then out of the hospital a stretcher came out. Taylor and Cole were walking by it. "Taylor? Cole? Who's in the stretcher? Oh no! Ashley?!" Leglan ran over to the stretcher. "What happened?!" Leglan asked Cole and Taylor. "You should know!" Taylor shouted angrily. "Yah! You were on fire, and scratching her and then you looked at us and.Uh.Became.well not on fire." Cole said starting to confuse himself. "What are you talking about? I would never hurt Ashley, well.badly." Leglan said. "Right." Cole and Taylor sighed. "Look, Ashley lost a lot of blood, she's being moved to another hospital for better treatment." Taylor said. Then Leglan stopped walking, and every thing just seemed to disappear. It was like she was in her own world. "What if what they were saying was true? What if I really did almost kill Ashley? But how? I don't remember anything. How could I have moved from the tree to the ground like 30 yards away?" Leglan was really confused, and felt guilty for Ashley's damage. Every thing reappeared. Leglan again looked around at the city. "This is my forest, it shouldn't be used as a town! MAN!! If I still had my amulet, I would crush this city!" Leglan stomped back up the forest. 


	3. The legend

Leglan was training in her forest. When Ashley tip-toed up. "Leglan? Can we talk?" Ashley whispered in a scratchy voice. "Sure." Leglan looked at Ashley, she had a neck brace, and many, many bandages. "I'm sorry Ashley.for whatever I did." "You mean, you don't remember?" Ashley walked closer. "No, is something wrong with your voice Ashley?" Leglan asked. Ashley's face turned red. "How could you not know?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs(witch was a little quieter then a normal voice.) "You slit my through, along with many other things!" Ashley shouted, "I can't believe you don't remember!" "Well sorry!" Leglan shouted. "So...you really don't remember?" Ashley asked. "Duh! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Leglan shouted, "by the way.whatever I did, and if it really was me, I'm really sorry." "Well.It was you, and it's not okay yet.I still don't feel safe around you like before. Remember on our quest? You were mean to me, but I felt safe around you, well, you wouldn't let me get hurt. But know.you were the one that hurt me." Ashley started to confuse herself weather to forgive Leglan or not. "Wait.I remember getting really mad, then you came up here. I'm starting to remember.you came up here, and I was really mad. We talked a little, then I just overloaded with anger, and that's when it all went black. That's when I woke up at a different place than where I started." Leglan said. "So it's not your fault." Ashley began to think, "The anger took over you.I think that's some sort of legend." "Yah, it is." Taylor said walking up to Ashley. He glared at Leglan, then looked back at Ashley, "The legend of the Goddess of Fire, Fetina." "Tell me about this, Fetina." Leglan and Ashley both said. "Well." Taylor said starting to look over at Leglan too, " Fetina was the most powerful thing to ever live on this Earth. She was really evil. Many people tried to destroy her, but she always prevailed. One day, she decided to destroy the Earth. She was about to attack a city, when a light shined from the sky. A peaceful looking elf flew down from the sky. She drew her magic healing arrow, and shot it at Fetina. Fetina slowly desinigrated. Then the elf split into 3 items, an amulet, a ring, and a ruby. She hoped that if Fetina ever lived again, that a hero might find the items and save the world. They say that Fetina lives within any one with anger or a dark heart. Fetina chooses one strong person to live inside. When anger gets super extreme, she takes over their body, and they become Fetina until the person inside calms down. But Fetina is only as strong as the person she lives inside. And Leglan, you are the chosen one." "Oh no.What if I end up destroying the world?!" Leglan worried. "Don't worry Leglan! You're not THAT strong!" Ashley told Leglan. Leglan looked at Ashley. Leglan's face turned bright red. "I'm sorry!" Ashley shouted. "I'm just kidding!" Leglan said. "That wasn't funny!!!!!!!" Taylor and Ashley shouted. "Sorry buds!" Leglan apologized. Ashley started thinking, `Leglan used to be a really serious person who would never let anyone help her. She would barely ever talk to people, unless it was to say 'get away' or something. Now she's joking around, and not as alert as she used to be. Do the magic set items have anything to do with it? But mine in gone too, but I haven't changed. Has she just given up on fighting because she knows that she isn't strong anymore?' Ashley sat down. "Anything wrong?" Leglan and Taylor asked. "No just thinking." Ashley said. "About what?" Taylor asked. "Nothing, nothing much." Ashley answered, then she got up and started to walk away. Taylor looked at Leglan for a split-second, then fallowed Ashley. "Oh.Kay." Leglan whispered to herself. 


End file.
